gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGC-80 GM Cannon
The RGC-80 GM Cannon is a mass-produced artillery mobile suit and a variant of the RGM-79 GM. It is featured in the original design series Mobile Suit Variations and in the anime series Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics With the failure of the RGC-80 Prototype GM Cannon, the Earth Federation designers took the gathered data and developed the RGC-80 GM Cannon, correcting the problems encountered in the predecessor model. Put into production in late UC 0079, the topweight balance and recoil problems suffered by the Test Type were addressed by mounting only one 240mm cannon and adding heavier armor to the hip skirt as well as the legs. The GM Cannon still possesses 60% parts commonality with the RGM-79 GM and could carry the same hand weapons and shields as its general-purpose sibling. Armaments ;*240mm Cannon :Mounted over the right shoulder, this artillery cannon is for mid-range fire support. The cannon is clip-fed, with a spare clip mounted on the rear waist armor. ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, these shell firing weapons have high-rate of fire but little power and can't damage the armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*BR-M-79C-1 Beam Spray Gun :A handheld mega-particle gun with a lower focusing rate than a beam rifle and short range. The beam spray gun features three different firing modes: a basic single shot mode, a burst shot mode for area suppression, and a range shot mode that scatters the beam to cause damage over a wide area. Output 1.4 MW. ;*YHI YF-MG100 100mm Machine Gun :The standard armament for Federation's mobile suit ground forces during the One Year War that was developed by Yashima Heavy Industries. It has an alternate model number: "NF·GMG-Type.37/100mm". Equipped with a box magazine and folding stock, it has excellent rate of fire and is easy to wield. It utilized a smoothbore type barrel that lacked rifling and has to be replaced after firing 3000 rounds. The weapon could utilize three different types of ammunitions: HEAT (High Explosive Anti Tank), APFSDS (Armor-Piercing Fin-Stabilized Discarding-Sabot), and HESH (High Explosive Squash Head), allowing combat units to select the appropriate type to meet operational needs. ;*HWF GMG·MG79-90mm Bullpup Machine Gun :The bullpup machine gun was a system weapon developed as a Space/Ground dual use projectile weapon. Though compact, it has sufficient anti-MS firepower while maintaining accuracy. Its muzzle velocity is increased due to the use of new gunpowder and this enables it to easily penetrate the armor of Zeon's mobile suit. A box-like sensor system incorporating a video camera and laser sensor is installed at the top, and when this system is used alongside the GM's targeting system, target acquisition capability is enhanced. ;*BOWA·BR-S-85-C2 Beam Rifle :The standard ranged armament of the many mobile suits is the beam rifle. The particle beam fired from a beam rifle can penetrate almost any armor that has not been treated with specific counter-measures. The beam rifle has a power rating of 1.9 MW and is powered by a rechargeable energy cap. ;*BLASH HB-L-03/N-STD Hyper Bazooka :A general purpose fire support rocket launcher platform for mobile suits. With considerable destructive power owing to the high explosive yield in each warhead, the weapon was primarily used to destroy less maneuverable targets such as warships, satellites, land battleships, bunkers, and buildings. ;*Balzac type 380mm Rocket Bazooka :An optional MS-use Bazooka developed for the GM Series, besides having enhanced accuracy due to the sensor mounted on top of the weapon, it is also lightweight, easy to use and has high shooting performance. ;*FADEGEL RGM-M-Sh-003 Shield :A basic defense armament for many Federation mobile suits, it is composed of a triple honeycomb structure made of Luna Titanium. With the appearance of beam weaponry equipped Zeon mobile suits late in the One Year War, later model of this shield is treated with the recently developed beam coating. The shield can also serve as a weapon container as its back has specialized weapon latches for mounting various weaponry, allowing spare beam sabers and beam spray guns to be carried. Some pilots such as Lydo Wolf, would equip two shields, one for each arm. ;*RGM*S-Sh-WF/S-00109 Shield :Mounted on the forearm, this small, light shield is commonly used by the Gundam Ground Type and GM Ground Type. Constructed of Luna Titanium alloy, it is designed to primarily protect the cockpit and other critical areas, and as such has a different form than the RGM-M-Sh-003 model. Additionally, it can be used as a close range striking weapon in mobile suit combat. Furthermore, through lodging the spikes at the tip into the ground, the shield can serve as a free standing frontal defense. This also allows the mobile suit to use both hands to hold large caliber weaponry and maintain a stable firing position. History Initially only six RGC-80 GM Cannons were produced and fielded as part of the Earth Federation Forces's campaign to retake the North American continent. By the time the Earth Federation Forces had recaptured California Base from the Principality of Zeon forces on North America's Pacific Coast, the GM Cannons had proven themselves on the field and was approved for mass-production. Additional GM Cannons were constructed and distributed to various Earth Federation Forces battalions around the Earth to assist in driving the Zeon forces back to space. By the end of the war, 58 GM Cannons were produced in total. 14 units were assigned to the Revil and Tianem fleets, 6 units were assigned to the North American front, 19 units were assigned to Africa, one of which was given to ace pilot Lydo Wolf and painted in his trademark black custom colors, and 9 units were assigned to Jaburo's defense force.Mobile Suit Variation 3: Federation Edition In addition, at least three units were assigned to the Australian front and used by the White Dingo Team. The GM Cannon continued to see active service even after the war and into the Gryps Conflict in UC 0087. Variants ;*RGC-80S GM Cannon Space Assault Type See also ;*RGC-83 GM Cannon II ;*RGC-80 GM Cannon (Thunderbolt Ver.) Gallery 658C8076.png Gm-cannon-Gundam_0079_382.jpg|Artwork for original MSV model release GM Cannon.jpeg|In North African front: MSV illustration from 1980s gmcannonavant.jpg|In the Battle of A Baoa Qu (from Mobile Suit Gundam Battlefield Record: Avant-Title) File:gmcannonmiscolor_zeta.png|Armed with BOWA·BR-S-85-C2 Beam Rifle (from Z Gundam TV series) Gmcannonfire zeta.png|Defending Jaburo (Z Gundam) Lydo-gmcannon.jpg Games RGC-80_GM_Cannon.jpg|In SD Gundam G Generation Wars Unit_c_gm_cannon.png|In SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online 214px-GMCannon_Profile.png|In SD Gundam G Generation World and SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Immortal 4th Team 2.jpg|GM Cannon ('The Immortal 4th Team' Color) Bonds of the Battlefield 04.jpg|As featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: Bonds of the Battlefield rgc-80-reed-wolfe.jpg|GM Cannon (Lydo Wolf Custom) as featured in Gihren's Greed Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story Missing Link RGM 90.png|Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story Missing Link Manga SENKI0081_vol02_0043.jpg|In North American Campaign as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam Battlefield Record U.C. 0081 -The Wrath of Varuna- lydogmcannon.jpg|Lydo Wolf's GM Cannon as seen on Gundam Legacy After-Jaburo_20.jpg|As seen on Gundam: After Jaburo Gunpla OldGMCannon.jpg|1/144 Original RGC-80 GM Cannon (1983): box art OldGMCannon-Zeta.jpg|1/144 Z Gundam RGC-80 GM Cannon (1985): box art MG_GM_Cannon.jpg|1/100 MG RGC-80 GM Cannon (P-Bandai exclusive; 2015): box art MG_GM_Cannon_-North_America_Front-.jpg|1/100 MG RGC-80 GM Cannon (North American Front Ver.) (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): box art MG GM Cannon (White Dingo Team Custom).jpg|1/100 MG RGC-80 GM Cannon (White Dingo Team Custom) (P-Bandai exclusive; 2018): box art MG GM Cannon -Red Head- (Jaburo Defense Team Custom).jpg|1/100 MG RGC-80 GM Cannon Head (Jaburo Defense Team Custom) (P-Bandai exclusive; 2019): box art Action Figures RobotDamashii_rgc-80_verANIME_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "RGC-80 GM Cannon Ver. A.N.I.M.E." action figure (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): package front view GM_CannonRobitSpirit.jpg GM_CanonNorthAfricanRobotSpirit.jpg|GM Cannon North African Camouflage Robot Damashii Notes and Trivia References JIoRi.jpg|Information from MSV-R gmcannondingo.png|GM Cannon (White Dingo Team Colors): information from Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Missing Link Gmcannon-weapons.jpg External links *RGC-80 GM Cannon on MAHQ.net ja:ジム・キャノン